


Newsies and soulmates, now with twice the chaos!

by whathashappenedhere



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmate au where whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's, also, race draws dicks on things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathashappenedhere/pseuds/whathashappenedhere
Summary: A compilation of newsies soulmate drabbles.There's antics. Nobody is straight.





	Newsies and soulmates, now with twice the chaos!

He looked away for three seconds -  _ three goddamn seconds _ \- and there’s already  _ two dicks on his arm _ . “What the hell Race?!” Race smirked, twirling the pen as he leaned back in his chair.

“A guy’s gotta draw dicks on stuff at some point or another, Blinkyboo, my sweet, naive child.” Blink scowled, his face growing hot as he scrubbed at his arm uselessly, only succeeding to slightly smear the ink.

“No, they don’t! I have literally never wanted to draw dicks on things, let alone other people! And don’t call me Blinkyboo,” Blink ground out, fingers clenched around the pen he had had to snatch away from Race - the same pen that had drawn dicks on his arm. “And I’m not naive. Just because you and Spot-” Race  _ rolled his eyes _ and looked at Blink like he was an idiot. Blink’s scowl intensified. What he wouldn’t give to just punch Race in the face to wipe that stupid,  _ insufferable _ grin off of his dumb face. Race was his friend, yeah, but  _ god _ he could be annoying.

“You wouldn’t understand,  _ Blinkyboo _ , you’ve never met your soulmate, it’s simply-”

“If you say its ‘too complicated’ I will punch you in the face Higgins.” Race rolled his eyes again, but raised his hands in attempt to placate Blink.

“Jeez, no need to get violent. I just thought you might want to get some advice from Papa Racetrack-”

“ _ No. _ ” Blink snapped, turning around to glare at Race with the most murderous intensity he could muster. Just because Race was sitting on Blink’s blind side didn’t mean he was allowed to draw dicks on Blink’s arm, especially when it could screw up all the little interactions Blink had with his soulmate, what if they thought he was being creepy and refused to ever talk to him again, or would call him disgusting, or-

“Chillax, my young padawan.” Blink spluttered as Race reached out and patted his cheek. “Just listen to Papa Racetrack, and watch as your woes all fall away.” Blink shoved Race’s hand away.

“How about I don't? And don’t call yourself ‘Papa Racetrack’ you creep.” Race smirked.

“You know you love it.” Blink scoffed.

“No, I don’t. And stop trying to draw dicks on my arm!” Blink said vehemently, slapping Race’s hand away from where it had been inching forward with a pen.

“Sheesh, way to jump to an assumption! How do you know I was going to draw a dick?” Race shot back, a petulant look on his face. Blink glared.

“Because you  _ always _ try to draw dicks on me-  _ stop _ -” Blink hissed as he saw the pen starting to inch towards his arm. “Don’t try and draw another dick on me Higgins!” With a glare, Blink snatched the pen from Race, giving up on trying to scrub off the stupid pen dicks the other boy had drawn. Shooting one last dirty look at Race, Blink scribbled an apology on his arm.

‘ _ Im sorry about that, my friends are awful.’ _ A response came back almost immediately and Blink’s eyebrows shot up at the sparkly pink pen that looped itself underneath his barely legible handwriting.

‘ _ aw that’s okay! my friends can be pretty dumb sometimes too! ;D’ _

“Oh my god Blink,  _ your face _ !” Blink could hear Race cackling, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the words on his arm.

‘ _ Oh thank god, I was worried id creep you out or smth _ ’ Blink hurriedly wrote, ignoring Race’s wheezing laughter.

‘ _ nah u seem pretty cool ;P _ ’ Blink could feel his face start to heat up as he stared at his soulmate’s - his _ soulmate _ ’s - writing.

“Dude, you look like a tomato,” Henry cut in, leaning over from his spot behind Race. “I zoned out for like ten minutes, and now Race sounds likes either about to die or is coughing up a hairball, and you look like somebody dunked your face in red food coloring.” Race was now laughing so hard Blink couldn’t even hear him anymore, and Blink glared at Race for a few seconds before turning to face Henry.

“Race was drawing dicks on my arm.” Blink grumbled, kicking Race’s leg with a little more force than necessary. Well, not more force. Race still deserved to be punched in the face. Blink had been stressing about writing his first note to his soulmate for  _ months _ , and then Race had to  _ fuck it up _ by drawing dicks on his arm. Blink kicked him again. Race gasped for breath, his face just as red as Blink’s.

“He- he’s talking with his soulmate -  _ about fucking dicks _ .”

“I am not!” Blink snapped, kicking Race again. “I had to apologize for  _ you _ drawing  _ dicks _ on my arm you asshole!” Race smirked.

“Well if you prefer assholes I could draw one of those.” he said, fishing another pen out of his bag with a smirk.

“ _ No _ ,” Blink snarled, leaning over to grab the pen. “You are  _ not _ drawing  _ any _ genitalia-”

“Assholes aren’t genitalia.” Henry chimed in, unhelpfully.

“-shut up Henry that’s not the point. No genitalia  _ or butt stuff _ -”

“What about actual  _ butts _ ?” Race waggled his eyebrows.

“ _ No _ !” Race huffed.

“Way to ruin a guy’s day, Blink.”

“ _ You can shrivel up in a hole and die _ .” Blink hissed venomously, glaring at Race, who smirked.

“You know you love me.”

“Not right now I don’t.” Blink said, scowling at Race. “Right now I’d hand you over to satan for one corn chip.”

“You wouldn’t even hold out for two corn chips?” Race looked genuinely offended, and Henry was muffling laughter as he watched the two of them bicker. “Or, like, a box of cigars-”

“Race you don’t even smoke.” Race rolled his eyes at Henry’s words.

“Well yeah I know that. But like. Only  _ one _ corn chip?” Blink glared at him.

“I’d do it for  _ half _ a corn chip.” At this, Race looked upset and turned away from Blink in a huff. Blink could just barely hear the other boy muttering to himself as he pushed his paper around morosely.

“-and the guy doesn’t even appreciate me drawing dicks on him, honestly, those are fucking  _ masterpieces _ and he gets all huffy-” Blink rolled his eye before glancing back down at his arm. Immediately his bad mood melted away and he could feel a wide grin stretch across his face.

‘ _ Oh no i didnt scare you off did i? :0’ _

‘ _ nah dude my friend’s just being a dick.’ _

_ ‘...an interesting choice of words ;P’ _

_ ‘oh my god _ ’ Blink could feel his face starting to burn. Nearby, he could hear Henry snickering. ‘ _ i didnt even notice that _ ’

‘ _ haha it’s cool :) your friend sounds funny! _ ’

‘ _ god no. he’s really not. never tell him he’s funny. he’ll never let it go _ ’ Blink scribbled. Race would hold that over his head forever, and Blink would be forced to listen to how “wonderful” and “hilarious” the other boy was. Every single day. Even if Blink moved, Race would probably call him everyday to rub it in that Blink’s soulmate thought Race was funny. ‘ _ he doesn’t even have have a good sense of humor. its just a lot of dick jokes. dick jokes 24/7 _ ’

‘ _ my friends are like that too! they can be mean sometimes. but not that mean. i love them, really, but a guy can only listen to so many soliloquies about his friend’s latest hookup before he wants to skedaddle _ ,  _ y’know? _ ’ Blink sat frozen, looking at the writing on his arm. He hadn’t thought his soulmate would be a guy. He knew he didn’t like girls, but some stupid (heteronormative) part of his brain assumed his soulmate would just be a girl. That part of his brain was dumb.

‘ _ youre a guy?? _ ’

‘ _ oh yes i am! im guessing you are too _ ?’

‘ _ uh yeah. _ ’

‘ _ haha i guess we got more in common than we thought! ;P _ ’ Blink didn’t know it was humanly possible for his face to get this red. He figured he would have spontaneously combusted before now. Henry obviously thought so too, if his snickering was anything to go by.

‘ _yeah_ _i guess we do_.’

‘ _ oops, gtg! math waits for no man, haha _ ’ Blink stared at the words on his wrist, a grin stretching across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Soon,,, soon there will be more. One day. Feel free to suggest what pairing I should work on next.


End file.
